


Royals - Part VI

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Royals [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: “How are you feeling?” Jon asked then because it had just occurred to him that he knew absolutely nothing about pregnancy or pregnant women. He would have to read a book or two because being inept during these next few months for his wife was not an option. He wanted to know everything.





	Royals - Part VI

…

 

“You’re late,” Daenerys said without looking up from the papers scattered across her desk when Jon and Davos finally walked into her study – thirty minutes after she had sent for her nephew to come see her.

 

“I had to shower,” Jon replied and he sat himself down in the chair across from her.

 

Dany was already dressed for the party in an elegant dress of black and red that shimmered beneath the low lights of the room. The front had a v-cut that almost went down to her navel and it showed off the slightest of baby bumps that she already had.

 

Jon wondered when Sansa would start to get a bump. His hands already itched to touch it. He also wondered if – once they returned to the North – if it was possible to keep her sequestered in Winterfell until the baby was born; away from the paparazzi and press.

 

He and Ghost were going to be working overtime over the next few months, keeping her safe and protected at all times.

 

His Aunt’s advisors were there as well – as they always were. Varys stood at Dany’s side, taking each paper that she was reading and then signed and Tyrion was at the bar against the wall, pouring himself a drink. They were dressed in their suits for the party as well. Jon didn’t look, but he knew Davos was where Davos always was – standing behind him, just over his right shoulder.

 

Honestly, without Davos behind him and Sansa always at his side, Jon had no idea how far he would have made it as King in the North. Robb had always been the one, training to one day take this role; never Jon.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jon asked then because it had just occurred to him that he knew absolutely nothing about pregnancy or pregnant women. He would have to read a book or two because being inept during these next few months for his wife was not an option. He wanted to know everything.

 

Dany lifted her head and gave Jon a smiled, pleased that he had thought to ask; not knowing the real reason for his curiosity. She was his aunt and of course, he wanted her and her baby – his cousin – to be safe and healthy. Jon just cared more for his wife and their baby – as it should have been.

 

“The morning sickness is finally passing,” Dany answered him. “I’m still feeling tired more times than not though I’m trying to hide it. The doctor assured me it is really just for the first trimester anyway.”

 

Jon would be sure to be on the lookout for that with Sansa. He didn’t want her to hide it from him if she was tired. If she was tired, she would rest. Simple as that. She wouldn’t lift her finger over the next few months if he had anything to say about it.

 

And Jon liked to think that he had plenty to say about it.

 

Dany was reading over one of the papers before signing and she beckoned Varys to come closer, having a question about it, and Jon heard his phone ding in his pocket. Figuring with Dany working on something else at the moment, it’d be safe for him to check and when he pulled his phone from his suit pocket, he smiled instantly.

 

He received notifications whenever Sansa made a new post on her Instagram account and seeing that she had now, he instantly went to go take a look. He had an Instagram account as well, but rarely used it. Sansa loaded more pictures onto it for him than he ever did. Sansa loved using Instagram though. She loved showing the people in the North what their King and Queen were doing.

 

They had a right to know, according to Sansa.

 

In _most_ instances, she was always sure to clarify.

 

Jon smiled when he opened the picture to see what _QueenSansaStark_ had posted.

 

In all public matters, Sansa had kept her last name – Stark – to appease the Lords in the North who all but demanded it. Someone with the name Stark had to be seen in a position of power and though Jon was a Stark to Sansa, his last name was Snow. (He would never call or consider himself a Targaryen).

 

But in private, she was Sansa Snow and would never hear anything different.

 

_Getting ready for the dinner tonight to congratulate Queen Daenerys._

There were then emojis of a woman wearing a crown, a baby, music notes and a dress.

 

The picture itself was a selfie Sansa had taken of herself, getting her hair and makeup done, and there were already more than four-thousand likes and quite a few comments, all calling her beautiful and saying she looked amazing and they couldn’t wait to see pictures of her dress as well as pictures of her and King Jon.

 

_The most beautiful queen in all of Westeros!! Xoxo_ – one comment said followed by a range of heart emojis and Jon hoped that Dany didn’t see that one.

 

Dany could be a little (very) jealous – to put it mildly.

 

Jon liked that user’s comment and then liked the picture itself.

 

It seemed like the instant he did, an instant message popped up on his phone.

 

_You keeping your temper?_ Sansa asked.

 

Jon smirked a little. _Of course_ , he typed back.

 

_Behave_.

 

_And if I don’t…?_

Three dots appeared and Jon glanced up to see that Dany was almost done speaking with Varys. Jon looked back to his phone just in time for Sansa’s reply to come through.

 

_If you don’t behave and be kind to your Aunt while we’re in her home, I’ll wear underwear tonight_.

 

Jon nearly groaned at his wife’s words, but thankfully was able to bite it back.

 

“Really, Jon?”

 

Jon lifted his head and Dany was now standing in front of him, leaning back against her desk, and he followed her eyes, smirking when he saw that she saw he was wearing sneakers with his suit that evening – just as he promised that he would do.

 

Dany sighed, but decided to just push on. “Let’s discuss the reason I wanted to speak with you before the party tonight.”

 

“Alright,” Jon agreed and slipped his phone back into his pocket before lifting and resting his ankle on his knee.

 

Dany smiled, pleased that he seemed so agreeable. “Now, I understand that your cousin, Bran, is not near the point in his health to marry, but your other cousin, Arya, have you thought of any marriages for her?”

 

Jon began to frown, the back of his neck pricking, not at all liking where this was probably going. “I have not thought of anything like that for Arya. My cousin is a grown woman and with Sansa and I married, the North and South are now united and always will be and I have no need for any more alliances. Arya, _if_ she wants to marry, will marry a man of her choosing.”

 

“Because I was thinking,” Dany smiled as if Jon hadn’t said anything at all. “I have heard from several Houses that have shown an interest-”

 

“And why have they contacted you and not me? I’m her King,” Jon frowned fiercely now. He really wasn’t liking this at all. He was not going to agree to anything Dany was going to propose to him tonight and he would not sell her off to some man like she wasn’t the second most important person in the world to him.

 

“The Houses who showed interest in your cousin are from the South,” Dany said and she was still smiling as if this was absolutely the best news she could ever tell Jon right then.

 

“You think I’m going to give my cousin away to a _S_ _outhern_ House?” Jon asked and the way he said “southern”, it was in such a tone to suggest that it was the dirtiest of words.

 

Jon looked over his shoulder to Davos and gave him the slightest of head nods. Davos nodded in return and he then turned and slipped out of the study, pulling out his phone.

 

Jon then looked back to his Aunt. “I think that we should wait to continue this discussion until my wife is present.”

 

For the first time since this conversation began, Dany’s smile slipped; just enough for Jon to notice.

 

…


End file.
